


Nesting (The Underground Remix)

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink, Remix, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to ease the ache, the longing he could see in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting (The Underground Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6618) by windandthestars. 



Despite the way Kate's been sulking around brooding he knows she's more hurt than angry, more betrayed than anything. They had both lost their home; it's the one saving grace in favor of him he knows because there's a part of her that thinks he should have been able to stop it. There's a part of him that thinks that too. It's what makes watching her ache so horribly in his chest.

She's rearranging the canisters on the shelf again. They're not quite right, not quite the same as they had been before, and he can tell she can sense that. He knows though that she hasn't yet realized that they can't be the same, the selves are too narrow, some of them not low enough to accommodate the larger storage containers.

"It doesn't fit." For a moment he almost leaves his perch on the step stool to grab the canister she's holding, but she sets it down on another shelf before her grip slips any farther and she sends it crashing down on her toes.

She moves another canister over, spinning it until it sits label side forward and then takes a couple of steps back to examine her work. She fidgets and he sees her back tense, her shoulders stiffen. It's still not right. He reaches forward and catches her wrist, pulls her to him while he has her off balance, before she can resist and pull away again.

She leans back against him, her shoulders to his chest, more to avoid being crushed by his arms than because she wants to. He slips his feet from where they had been tucked around metal legs and shifts them up beside her feet.

"Sit," He says despite the fact he knows she won't. She's still staring at the shelf, trying to figure it out, trying to fix it despite knowing that right now he won't let her.

"How wide were the old shelves?" He looses his grip and she pulls her arms out, fingers pulling at where he has his fingers wound around his wrists holding her in. "Close your eyes and show me."

She hesitates, before holding her hands out in front of her. He can feel her pulse, the way her breathing's not quite steady. She's almost trembling, pulling forward a fragmented memory of the place he knows she's trying to forget.

Her arms move, the space between them widening.

"Hold them there." He shifts behind her, pressing her forward so he can stand, guide her across the space, until the finger tips of one hand graze the end of a shelf, the other held out into space.

"No," She says, hand moving to rest against the edge of the shelf. "Here."

She repeats herself more quietly, but it's clear she's not buying it, not when he's shown her so clearly what she had failed to see before.

"Will," She whispers and he folds his hands over her, taking her weight when she leans back against him.

He wants to ask her if she remembers the last time they had wound up in a storage room like this. Last time had been frantic, rough, hot. She’d had bruises along her back where he had pressed her into the shelves. This time he doesn't want a reminder, not like that. This time he's more interested in trying the space out, settling them back into something less painful, something more like what they had been. He wanted to ease the ache, the longing he could see in her eyes. It was foolish to think it would make him hurt a little less, but he was willing to try. It was the best he could do under the circumstances after all.

They stand there until her weight grows heavier in his arms. Her breathing has evened out, almost as if she's half asleep, her head leaning back against his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." He whispers and she complies, wrapping her arm around him before they make their way slowly down the hall.

His room's closer than hers so they stop there. He's mostly unpacked, all the boxes are moved away from the bed at least, so he settles her on it. He peels off her shoes and her socks, pulls her pants off and tugs a pair of his boxers up to sit against her hips. He leaves her shirt on, she'll whine less about the new detergent smell that way, and heads into the bathroom. It takes him a minute to locate a washcloth still held in a bin stacked beside the toilet and by the time he comes back she's woken up a bit despite the sleepy look that's settled over her features.

She'd brushed her teeth before they had started the late night feedings, the peppermint smell of whatever toothpaste she had found had clung to her the entire time. There's no need to persuade her into the bathroom and gently coax her mouth open, just the day’s mournfully black makeup to wash from her face.

He's scrubbing gently at the last bit of stubborn eyeliner when she lodges her first compliant in the form of a reluctant sigh. "Almost done." He murmurs, brushing hair from her face.

"Don't care." There's a bit of a pout there and he soothes it with chaste kiss, lips brushed against hers before he pulls back. She's still pouting but it's more intentional, teasing and so he lets it stay, that tiny downturn of her lip.

He pulls the blankets back holding them over her but she sits as she is, frowning until suddenly she smiles softly, the slightest upturn of her mouth, and curls into the middle of the bed. He tucks her in with a shake of his head before turning out the overhead light.

"I'll be right there." He whispers as he hears her draw a stray pillow into her grasp. She'll be asleep before he's changed and crawled in to join her, but he needs her to know, knows she needs to know that he's here.


End file.
